


Stream

by Ash_Lumos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin being in love with Padme and Obi-Wan, Anakin crushing harder than a twelve-year old, M/M, Obi-Wan being a sweetheart as always, Polyamory, Realisation of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin had always admired Obi-Wan not only for his great combat and negotiating skills but also for other aspects that made him unique and dear to the young Jedi. However, all these feelings inside could be trying to tell him something that others could already have noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chainsawdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/gifts).



> Hello, sweethearts! 
> 
> This is a gift for my dear friend Will (who you can find here: http://generalskyguy.tumblr.com/) and on AO3 as well! i hope you like it, baby!
> 
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr to trade ideas and talk here: http://oobwan.tumblr.com/

Growing up under strict rules in an institution which believed severe methods of training and exhausting studying hours were essential elements to make a great warrior wasn’t exactly every child’s dream.

 

Perhaps the illusion of the glamorous life of a Jedi could fool enough infants to bring large groups into market streets, dressed in humble replicas of what the Knights usually wore, bearing a makeshift weapon that could hardly harm as severely as a real lightsaber, to fight against one another.

 

It was endearing, in a certain point of view. The agents of peace and balance gave hope to the people who no longer had it. Faith that someday, not so far from then, they could have a better life, with fair rulers and prospects about the future.

 

it wasn’t simple. War was declared upon the whole Galaxy on those who were opposed to the Empire. The days had become longer and the nights restless. It was rare to spend more than five whole hours without touching the subject or hearing whispers from strangers about news going around. Fear took over most nations, that tried to run away from the unexpected attacks, and failed to find a secure place for long.

 

The Council had decided the wisest decision to take was to split the Jedi in teams and track suspicious activities, so they could be prepared for any imminent threats and send troops right away to the source of the problem.

 

It had been effective so far, though the routine was very exhausting. Investigative work has never been Anakin’s favourite. It took days, sometimes even weeks, to find anything worthy of attention, and mostly, it ended up being a minor scheme without much importance.

 

The young warrior enjoyed the heat of battles, being on the fight ground, where things were rather simple. Strike and defend, the most skilled soldier wins. No undercover or lies needed. It was pure.

 

They had been stuck on a small Outer Rim planet for about four days and Anakin’s nerves were already getting the best of his patience. Since the title of ‘General’ was given to the boy, more responsibilities fell on the already tired shoulders. Not being treated like a padawan, among them.

 

His previous Master, who must have been on the other side of the town at the moment, was under constant stress and found the boy to be a perfect target for all the very evident frustration swirling around his Force signature.

 

Anakin had rolled his eyes when Obi-Wan went on and on about a code they had to follow and how dismissive his former apprentice looked ignoring each one of them and improvising without any warning.

 

It was mostly true. General Skywalker wasn’t exactly known by brilliant strategies, but by ingenious last-minute decisions that always saved everyone’s skin. It was simply something he was good at. Improvising. It was in his nature to do well under pressure, so when long term missions came up, without any promise of action, Anakin certainly didn’t go by the book and followed every instruction. That would be extremely dull.

 

That was the exact reason he found himself inside what seemed to be a very old bar, surrounded by intoxicated people who pushed each other around and spilled their drinks on each other, eventually causing short lived arguments with a few punches. Nothing to be concern about.

 

He had ordered a special drink a stranger recommended, after winking at the young warrior with the only visible eye under a veil. It was blue and apparently had cubes of a purplish frozen substance that glowed in the dark. At the first sip, the bitterness of the liquid made Anakin wrinkle his nose at the taste, but after taking a bit more he grew accustomed to it and found himself enjoying the order.

 

On the contrary of what Obi-Wan believed, Anakin though that the most valuable information always could be found around clubs or bars. The logic was simple, really. If anyone would spill any hidden truth they weren’t supposed to, it usually happened under the influence of alcohol. He knew that from experience.

 

However, nothing valuable had been mentioned during the Jedi’s stay and the boy was starting to believe their time in the capital wouldn’t result in anything.

 

The Knight was about to leave when a warm hand was landed gently on his lower back. He wasn’t one for unnecessary touching but didn’t get heavily bothered by it either. Anakin turned around with the drink on his gloved prosthetic hand to see a tall young gentleman saying something that he couldn’t make out because of the loud volume of the music in such a small space.

 

“I’m sorry?” he almost yelled back at him, squinting his eyes and tilting the already hazy head to the side, hoping the body language would elicit the man to repeat the line.

 

The stranger smiled and shook his head slightly, leaning in so Anakin could actually listen to him. “I asked if I could join you for a second?”

 

His voice wasn’t unpleasant. It was really nice, actually. Not that every detail could be taken in under the circumstances, but Anakin just shrugged and nodded dumbly at the man, who grinned and took a seat by his side.

 

“So,” he started, taking a sip of his own beverage “Judging by the outfit you’re not from around here. Are you enjoying the trip?

 

It was odd for someone to make small talk these days. Ever since the Empire set spies almost everywhere, people had been cautious not to trust any unknown individuals. The stranger seemed nice, though. He was probably an inch or two taller than the young General and had wild black hair with equally piercing dark eyes, certainly a figure that stole glances when he walked by.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Anakin replied, without much more to say about the planet. It wasn’t terrible but not his first choice to be either. “It’s alright. Are you a local?” of course he was, it was obvious enough by the accent and the markings on the skin, light green at his hands, down the neck and on the bridge of his nose. The Jedi had seen them everywhere.

 

“I am, yes. It’s a surprise to see your kind around,” the friendly man said, taking another sip and looking into Anakin’s eyes through the glass ,while swallowing the pink content inside it. Was he possibly mentioning the Jedi? Even though his robes weren’t exactly the ones they usually used, could have him given the position away? Maybe his lightsaber was exposed? Before he reflexively reached for it, the stranger leaned closer and whispered nearly inches apart from his face. “Your markless skin is not very common,” he said, looking at the boy up and down with lust filled eyes.

 

Oh. That was the intent of the conversation then. Anakin’s fogged mind hadn’t picked it up until the very moment the local eyed the Jedi like he was ready to devour him on the spot.

 

This kind of situation wasn’t uncommon. It was not like it was the boy’s first time being hit on. The young General was mildly aware of his attractiveness and how people were affected by it. Obi-Wan had told him more than once it was trait he could use for data, but seduction had never been a strong feature of his.

 

The successful wooing of his beloved angel was something the Jedi was overly proud of. Even if she rolled her eyes playfully each time he mentioned how lucky he was for having the politician around, Anakin was conscious of the fact that the Senator was one of the most incredible personalities he had ever encountered. Not to mention she was also graced with a stunning face that made everyone melt at the very sight of her.

 

Ever since he found himself completely smitten by Padme as a very young lad, Anakin never had the chance to be with anyone else. Not that there was an urge to do so, but curiosity was a very accented element of his personality. Enough to get the boy into trouble enough times to be sent to the Council for long lectures on good behaviour.

 

So the attraction towards other people wasn’t a foreign feeling. Intense eyes stared back at him, seemingly waiting for a sign to go on with the flirtatious act or just drop it and move on to another interested target.

 

Anakin cleared his throat and looked away, thanking the dim light for not revealing the intense blush quickly spreading through the young face. “I-I, well that’s-“ his speech also wasn’t so sharp. Unlike Obi-Wan, the so called ‘Master of Negotiations’, who could charm any highly educated member of the Senate only with a few words, getting what he wanted after every formal meeting. It was still a wonder to Anakin how he managed to do so.

 

“You’re a shy one? Doesn’t look like it. Someone who looks as good as you do shouldn’t be so coy,” he was good, smooth without being too pushy. Maybe there were a few tricks to be learned from the man on how to lure people. Anakin laughed, weak and amused at his tone and boldness.

 

“That’s flattering but I am-hm,” he scratched the back of his head, making the strands even messier and drinking a little more of the almost forgotten order “I already have,” Anakin said with a mouthful of alcohol “I already have someone, you see.”

 

The stranger lifted one eyebrow, like he was not quite believing the made up excuse the other was giving. “Really, now?” the tone was verging on mockery “How come you don’t have any bond mark then?”

 

Bond mark wasn’t a term he had heard before, but the warrior was almost sure the man meant a sign that a person was in an established relationship. In that case, the young General didn’t have anything to prove he was very much taken, since attachments were strictly forbidden among the Jedi, another rule he promptly ignored and didn’t regret for a second.

 

“We-we prefer to be discreet” he tried in a firmer tone, to which the flirty stranger only grinned and nodded. Either if it was sarcastic or not, Anakin couldn’t tell but he hoped it was enough not to lead him on.

 

“Of course. I’m sorry for my advances then,” he said, sounding a little disappointed that the effort he had put on the talk had been in vain. The Jedi just smiled sympathetically and nodded at the apology.

 

Before he could move, the handsome tall man took the prosthetic hand, that has been previously holding a drink, into his and raised it upwards so a kiss could be placed on the leather covered knuckles. It was highly charming and Anakin felt a sudden heat on his face, feeling completely embarrassed by the gesture.

 

“They are very lucky to have you.” was the only thing mentioned, before the stranger turned around and disappeared into the crowd of dancing bodies, not so far away from where the boy sat, still amazed by what had happened.

 

Blinking stupidly at nothing for a few seconds, he took a deep breath and sighed, finishing up the drink and placing the empty glass on the dirty counter, catching a glance of the bartender, who looked at him with a smirk on her face and raised both eyebrows in delight, as if the scene that been displayed before the woman minutes ago was immensely entertaining.

 

Anakin hid his face between hands and lowered his head to the table, muffling the loud beat of the background music and getting a moment of peace. How he wished he could handle social situations with more grace, just like his beloved did, no matter how awkward or difficult it appeared to be.

 

After paying for everything and successfully avoiding eye contact with the humorous lady at the bar, the Jedi put the cloak back on and left the room without any further words.

 

Looking up at the sky, he could already see the faint glim of the distant stars beginning to appears above the town. It was a pretty orange colour and reminded him of Tatooine, with the exception that there weren’t two suns going down like in his home planet, but nice nonetheless.

 

The hotel in which the team had rented a room wasn’t too far from the bar the warrior spent almost all the afternoon in. The location was nice, close to the centre of the city, but reserved enough for two Jedi not to be noticed right away.

 

Instead of going upstairs towards his bed to finally get five minutes to stretch long tired legs , the young General moved to the open area besides the place, where ships were parked, to get a look around.

 

Surprisingly enough, there laid his former Master on the ground, surrounded by tools all over the stone paved floor, right under the medium sized ship they had flown all the way from Coruscant to the incredibly boring piece of land. He still wore the regular Temple robes but without the the long cape that covered most of his body. The sleeves on the top piece were rolled up as the older man worked exactly where the engine was supposed to be. Judging by his grease covered face and hands, Obi-Wan wasn’t having the best results.

 

Anakin continued to walk in his direction when another figure appeared at the corner of his eyes, tall and dapper as he would ever be, Master Vos stood a few meters away, leaning against a pillar eating an apple and watching Obi-Wan work without moving a finger. That was unexpected.

 

“Master,” Anakin smiled down at the man, who didn’t bother to look up at him and just waved back, not stopping the activity. “Master Vos,” the boy nodded at the other Jedi, who smirked and raised both eyebrows.

 

“General Skywalker, I didn’t expect seeing you around here so soon. Your shift ended earlier today?” of course he would make a witty observation, it was very typical of Quinlan to show off in front of Obi-Wan, it was like a bad habit the Knight had cultivated during childhood that never really left him.

 

“Quinlan speaks truly, Anakin. Have you checked all the places I asked you to?” General Kenobi inquired, after dropping an important piece onto the floor and hissed as another fell on his forehead. His Master couldn’t be considered the best mechanic of the Order, if Anakin was to be quite honest.

 

“Er-of course I did,” it technically wasn’t a complete lie, he had been around the majority of them and it was not like anything big was happening so he just headed to more…interesting locations. Quinlan tilted his head as of trying to detect something from the boy’s body language, but if he came to any conclusion, the man didn’t share his discoveries, continuing to chew loudly on the crunchy fruit and supervise Obi-Wan.

 

“What are you up to, anyway? You’ve never messed with a X-Wing before. I thought they weren’t your type,” the younger Jedi grinned, amused to see his overly stern friend handle a ship almost comically. Anakin laughed after Obi-Wan bumped his head a second time to finally look at him. Quinlan snorted as well.

 

“Yes, very funny,” the heavily accented voice replied humorlessly in dry sarcasm. His gingery hair was a mess, sticking up in almost every direction and making Obi-Wan look like a madman. Anakin covered his mouth with the prosthetic hand to muffle the sound of his giggles while looking at the more experienced General.

 

“Anakin, please,” he tried to look more respectable but only managed to spread more grease on the already dirty forehead. “Master Vos thought it was a good idea to train my abilities in other areas I’m not…as skilled at,” he explained, glaring dangerously at Quinlan, who just shrugged from where he stood. “And not depend entirely on you when it comes to this.”

 

“Ah, I see,” the boy nodded, shaking his head at the taller man and approaching Obi-Wan to see the state of things, and oh dear, it was worse than he had expected. The engine pieces were all switched and out of place, there was oil spilling from places that shouldn’t be doing that and the lower part of ship had smoke pouring out the carburettor. “Oh, Master.”

 

The title was more of a dear name between the two. Ever since Anakin became an official Knight, Obi-Wan had requested his former apprentice to call for his name like any other colleague did, but the solicitation, together with hundred others, was ignored right away, and the boy still used it sometimes.

 

 

“These do not belong here,” he explained, lying down next to Obi-Wan to grab the wrench and unhook the misplaced pieces. “How did you even think this could fit?” Anakin laughed and proceeded to show his best friend exactly how to fix the issue.

 

Times like this were Anakin’s favourite, when they could spend hours together without really thinking of war, of any future battles, when it was simple. Being in Obi-Wan’s presence always made the young Jedi feel light headed. There wasn’t any energy like his, as soothing and graceful as his Master had. Capable of turning everything lighter than it really was, to calm even his tantrums down.

 

There was nothing complicated about it. No social rules when they were alone, no calculating words before finally attempting to communicate as the boy did with every other person. It was wonderfully simple and delightful.

 

Anakin explained to the Jedi, step by step, how to work his way around the ship. He knew the Master wasn’t completely ignorant on the matter, a heavy pile of books with different subjects could always be found near his bed, so there was really no surprise the older man knew the technical names of tools and components. Some activities just required field practice.

 

Focusing on the concentrated face and little nods whenever he delivered a new instruction, made Anakin smile and begin to pay closer attention to Obi-Wan than the task given.

 

From a very young age Anakin had realised his Master was admired not only for his negotiation and combat skills but also for his charm and ways to lure practically any person standing in the way. When he was a child, the lad didn’t understand why exactly people melted before the mere presence of him, but as the boy became a young man, the former padawan became aware of Obi-Wan’s terribly handsome features.

 

He would be lying if he said whispers about Master Kenobi weren’t heard before. Anywhere around the Temple, really. On corridors or after the end of classes, Anakin had accidentally listened to the conversation of a few young pupils commenting about the General. Especially from teenage girls.

 

On how gorgeous he was and about the endless tales on the melodic voice that could make everyone’s knees go weak. At the time he had only laughed at their naiveté. People tended to idealise whoever they didn’t know quite well, and that made it all more amusing to him. Until the gossip began to be more and more constant. Until the day he became a Master and was released from the padawan braid, people started to wonder if Obi-Wan would take another apprentice under his wing.

 

Boys and girls alike started stating reasons why they would get along better with General Kenobi and why he would pick them instead of any other student around. It was rather ridiculous. It wasn’t like the man had time to a analyse every detail on their personalities and would be ready to teach someone all over again. Right?

 

Insecurity wasn’t something Anakin was proud to feel. But he did anyway when it came to people he cared most about. Whenever he had to say goodbye to Padme and leave her exposed to the eyes of others who had every dirty intention to snatch her away, the Jedi grew nervous. Or in this case, Obi-Wan becoming someone else’s Master.

 

The very thought of it seemed surreal. He had never considered to see the man with any partner other than himself. Some would say it was very selfish, but Anakin preferred to assume he just knew Obi-Wan better than anyone else to let him waste his time in other relationships that wouldn’t last as much as their did.

 

Even with many disagreements and discussions through the years, their energy flowed like two parts of a whole. During battles or doing mundane things, they just understood each other with a single glance. Master Yoda once said that a compatibility like that was extraordinarily rare to find and should be preserved in order to keep balance of the Force. So together they stayed.

 

After hearing so much about Obi-Wan though, it was only natural for the boy to want and testify the rumours, paying attention to his Mater’s ways, to which he came to the conclusion that it were all shockingly true.

 

He did have a smooth alluring voice. Not that Anakin was the only one affected by it, to be fair. Ladies sighed whenever he talked about any matter. Men didn’t take their eyes off him. Anakin had seen the Clones talking to their Commander with glee shining in their eyes, content just to be around the General.

 

The ever perfectly combed hair and dashing smile were also main factors to the whole persona. Therefore, Anakin knew perfectly well his partner was one of the most dreamy members of the Council. There wasn’t any need to reinforce what was already obvious enough.

 

However, it also couldn’t be ignored when the facts were rubbed on his face every single day.

 

In the way he talked to Anakin and called every two hours during missions to make sure he was alright. Or when the Jedi made the boy’s favourite beverage in a particularly cold night without being asked to, but just because they were there. How he read his amazingly complicated political books and frowned whenever he didn’t agree with the author. How the man cared about not only him but also Padme, asking about her health whenever they met to catch up on Senate business.

 

“-Right?” Obi-Wan asked, squinting at Anakin, who had lost track of time daydreaming about his Master and becoming deeply embarrassed by the realisation his cheeks were flushed and heating up.

 

“So-sorry what?” he tried, turning to the older man and getting their faces incredibly close to one another.

 

“I said will that fix the smoke coming out?” he repeated, grinning at the apparently distracted state of the boy.

 

“Oh,” Anakin said stupidly, taking a moment to admire gentle grey eyes staring back and waiting for an answer. They were so distinct from the ones which had gazed at him lustfully at the bar. Wider somehow, like so much could be expressed through them at the same time. Not as curved and sharp but calm and patient, with dark circles mostly present around them.

 

“Anakin?” at the second call he nodded, continuing to show Obi-Wan how to properly end the leaking and steam.

 

Meanwhile, Quinlan observed the duo from where he stood still deadly quiet, chewing at the almost finished apple, completely perplexed at the scene right before him.

 

Someone would have to be blind not to pick up on that kind of energy.

 

Master Vos was known for being very observant and attached to details. Aayla said it had to do with the positioning of the stars when he was born but the warrior didn’t believe in any of it, even though he enjoyed hearing her talking about how they influenced everybody’s personalities and life choices.

 

Nevertheless, he could sense a connection like this from miles away. It was quite intoxicating.

 

He knew Skywalker well enough to know he was a very impulsive person. The young General’s hasty decisions were very famous and gave the Jedi something to talk about during social gatherings. Something unexpected always happened to the Chosen One. It was like a weekly report, if he stopped to consider it.

 

The not so secretive relationship he had with Senator Amidala revealed a softer side of the former padawan whenever they were seen together that could only fool a few. But that was new.

 

Quinlan understood the appeal. He had grown up besides Obi-Wan and been trained with him countless time. He had seen the Jedi as an innocent boy with dreams about knowing the stars and helping people, to the serious and respectable General he was now. Since their first day together, when his former instructor had introduced both of them, Master Vos could sense the unique energy that oozed off him.

 

Calm and caring, capable of enchanting people with a single look. Quinlan couldn’t deny he was drawn to him like so many others, but at least he did a great job at hiding it whenever they interacted in front of others. Anakin, on the other hand…

 

The boy looked at him like the sight was comparable to a hundred shining stars in the Naboo sky. Like it wasn’t stupid enough on his part to fall in love with a former Queen and Senator, there he was, daydreaming about Kenobi like one of his pupils back in Coruscant, who sighed every time the Commander walked by. It was rather cute.

 

He really hoped that, for Skywalker’s sake, he would never realise how he felt towards the man, or if he did, that the young Jedi would actually be cautious about it and not act carelessly, even though Quinlan was aware that he was raising his hope too high by the wish.

 

It was easy to get lost in desire, that he knew very well. To stop imagining and wondering possible scenarios that invaded a dazed mind without permission. He had been young and passionate once. The memories were still vivid.

 

But he had a focused mind. A determined personality that could defy the will of rulers.

 

Anakin was like fire. Untameable and foolish enough to believe he could touch without destroying.

 

Obi-Wan had the incredible ability to be wise in extremely complex situations and act like a ignorant little boy in simple ones. Like right in that moment when any person could tell what those long looks meant by that obvious body language and yet he continued to lie there, listening to every instruction, completely clueless.

 

Quinlan wished to protect him from the whole Galaxy sometimes.

 

Skywalker’s synthetic hand hovered over his, guiding his Master to each piece he didn’t recognise by training with other models than the X-Wing, explaining how each one worked and their connection to one another.

 

They lather covered fingers took the larger hand to every part, making Kenobi touch them, feel every texture like Anakin wasn’t able anymore with just that limb. The boy turned something on then off, demonstrating, before asking Obi-Wan to do the same and approving when he had gotten it right in the first try. The General had always been a fast learner. Quinlan smirked at that.

 

Their heads were leaning against each other, making the different strands mix into a mass of fluff combined hair. Skywalker’s blond curls intertwining themselves between straight and perfectly arranged light gingery locks, they bounced whenever the boy moved to answer a question.

 

Obi-Wan turned to look at the young Jedi when he felt the need to speak and Anakin met him halfway, in perfect sync, like he was already expecting the man to do so. And when they looked into each other’s eyes.

 

Oh gods.

 

It was like watching a famous holo-soap opera come alive right before his eyes. With those close ups and long meaningful stares that only the audience could see how ridiculously obvious they made it all look.

 

Quinlan couldn’t be sure if Kenobi felt the same. Back in the days when they were inexperienced, both padawans had tried some things together but it was mostly because Vos was a teasing young man and it was almost impossible not to be curious with sweet and perfect Obi-Wan standing right there, blushing and looking in every direction to see if someone was coming.

 

He missed those nights sometimes. Messy make out sessions with lots of groping and awkward first tries. Now that the Knight was a dashing gentleman, no one could really imagine him flushing at the most innocent things.

 

It wasn’t like the Jedi made it explicit whenever he had an affair. Master Vos knew about Satine and had mourned the death of the Duchess by Obi-Wan’s side, but apart from them, he didn’t know if there had been any more lovers.

 

Which would be a waste because he had some talents. Quinlan laughed at his own thoughts and both men lying on the stone ground looked back at him curiously. The warrior raised his hands in the air like there was nothing to be shared.

 

“Well, Kenobi, you have proven yourself to be quite a disaster in that field. You’re lucky to have Skywalker around,” Quinlan said in a smug tone, tossing the apple in a trash bin not so far from where he stood. “Take care of him, Anakin, Obi-Wan has a way of attracting trouble.” the Jedi finished, smirking at himself and looking up and down at the boy. Trouble, indeed.

 

Obi-Wan looked at him like he had been slapped. “I have the abili-that’s absurd. If I recall it wasn’t me who put us in an extremely risky situation six months ago when you decided it was wise to discuss with King Maka-“

 

“Anyway,” Quinlan cleared his throat before the man had a chance to continue. “Tomorrow will be a long day with the possibly of a lot of conflict, so I would advise you to go to bed early and not slip away in the middle of the night to go to nightclubs.” he said, winking at Anakin, who closed his eyes and winced at the exact moment his former Master looked at him with furious disapproving eyes.

 

“Anakin,” the accented voice began, and the boy shoot an angry glare towards the man who strolled away laughing out loud.

 

There was still little comfort to find in times of war. There weren’t many great things to do about it other than to try and enjoy the day as best as anyone could.

 

Even though the whole Council ordered them to be focused and contained, Quinlan still thought that deep connections were the way to handle tough situations. They gave people strength. And it was quite hard to cultivate while being seen as the pillars and keepers of the balance in the Galaxy.

 

So whatever it was both warriors shared, he sincerely hoped darkness and greed would never touch it. That rules didn’t destroy it and that their energy could continue to amaze everyone who could sense it. Love was the main source of hope, he thought. And they could use a little bit of it lately.


	2. Genuine

Celebrations were always welcome among the Clones. Most people judged them to be without much enthusiasm about mundane things, but after spending more than two hours with some, the assumption proved itself to be completely false. 

 

The victory in Yavin Four had been a great opportunity for the troops to take a break and receive deserved recognition on the honourable battle against the Empire army. Of course that, given the chance, they all agreed on setting a party to drink and talk the night away. 

 

So there they were, all reunited in a huge open space under the bright stars, walking around and clinking glasses together, eventually spilling their alcoholic content on someone else, who really didn’t mind at the point, and engaging into common known songs everyone could join in. 

 

Rex and Cody carried fresh drinks for any member who arrived past time and welcomed them with a fervour that was clearly contagious, seeing that the music has been turned up and laughter could be heard from miles away. 

 

Even some of the Jedi Knights decided to show up and mix with the usually helmeted faces they were so accustomed to see on battlefield. Cody had caught a glimpse of Master Plo showing holo-videos on his newly acquired smart machine and laughing through his mask when his brothers giggled and patted him on the shoulder in appreciation. Despite not being really a drinker, he seemed to be having a decent amount of fun. 

 

Not so far away from where Rex stood, Master Shaak Ti could be seen in a gorgeous red and blue gown made of silk and sparkly stones. The brave Torgruta was sipping her purple drink little by little and smiling at everyone who came up to talk to the warrior. Cody had to the admit he had never witnessed the lady acting so carefree around anyone. She must have been really happy at their performance, not to put on the overly strict persona they were used to. 

 

There were tables all around, filled with people chatting and raising their cups to salute any memorable moment mentioned by one or two soldiers, followed by a few jokes and betting games. Cody knew better than to participate on these ones. He had lost several credits before because of some gambling enthusiasts on their crew. 

 

The team had been meticulous enough to decorate the place with a few candles and floating light devices, making it all look cozy for a place right beside their Camp. The weather was pleasant and made it possible for everyone to talk around without any heavy coats. It was a stunning night.

 

“Hey,” Rex said, coming up behind Cody and making the man gasp in surprise. 

 

“Must you always do this? How is everything?” he asked, strolling down the hall between the tables to collect a few empty plates and glasses. 

 

“Great,” his brother replied in an excited tone that made the soldier smile in return. “People are really letting go. You should see Master Windu talking to Commander Bilaba, he was having a blast. Even grinned a little.”

 

“Master Windu?” he lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. If Rex had been talking about Master Vos in the same situation he wouldn’t have a doubt in his mind that the statement were true, but the older Knight was always so serious Cody was very sure he hadn’t seen the man grin, not even give off a little smirk in months of collaboration. 

 

“Yes. Unusual, right?” he asked more rhetorically than anything else and finished the rest of his drink, shaking his head from side to side and laughing at the sensation of his cheeks warming up and the ground becoming a little unsteady beneath his feet.

 

“You be careful with that,” Cody advised, looking around to try and recognise more faces in the crowd. But all the eyes could see were more soldiers gathering around for what seemed to be a new drinking game someone had come up with. And oh dear, now there were cards involved. 

 

“Look. Isn’t that Master Kenobi?” Rex nudged Cody, tapping his arm a few times and moving his head in a general direction. The man squinted to get a clear view but there were too many people to take in details. “Where? Are you sure? This isn't exactly the General’s scene, you know? I though he said he would be on his tent finishing reports.”

 

“Come on. Even men like him can live a little,” Rex laughed, taking his brother's chin in hand and tilting it to where Obi-Wan sat on a table, sliding a probably empty cup back and forth and gazing up at the exposed night sky. There was no one around him and the Jedi looked like he could really use a little bit more alcohol.

 

“That is a sad scene,” Cody commented, taking pity on the man who looked absolutely forsaken in a sea of companions. “Should we go over there and talk to him?” he wasn’t really sure if it was a good idea, for all Clones were always so shy when attempting contact with Master Kenobi. Not that the warrior wasn’t anything but extremely polite and nice to them but there was something about his aura that made them all very….uneasy.

 

“Yes, I think so. Maybe he needs more of-” Rex gestured to a fresh filled cup he had snatched from a platter a brother was carrying, raising it a little to give more emphasis to the element and making Cody glare at the very informal display he was putting on, but agreeing anyway. 

 

They both walked to the almost desert table and stood awkwardly before the Jedi. Rex was even swinging his whole body in an attempt to make it easier to break the ice, with little success, Cody might have observed. 

 

 

“He-hello, General,” they waved at the man who blinked twice, like the sound of the twin voices had taken him off a trace, and smiled brightly at both of them. Cody could have sworn he heard Rex giggle a little under his breath. 

 

“Good evening,” the accented smooth voice replied, nodding and gesturing towards the unoccupied chairs. “Would you please join me, Commander Cody, Rex.” their favourite aspect of his was that the Knight always remembered their names. Not codes or positions but the specific titles they had chosen for each other and only a few seemed to recognise. It felt so incredibly nice. 

 

Accepting the offer and slowly joining the man, there was a long pause during which the Clones looked at each other and then to their Commander, who seemed relaxed enough not to mind their lack of touch in social situations. 

 

“So,” Rex began, passing the snatched drink to the Kenobi and clearing his throat loudly. “Are you enjoying the party? Are you-Are you having fun? Because we thought-we thought you would not come, which is great,” the Clone tried, mixing up the thoughts and making Cody sigh and shift his glare elsewhere in second hand embarrassment. “Not great because you didn’t stay working, but because you showed up. We are happy, I mean.” 

 

Obi-Wan grabbed the cup and took a sip, grinning at the poorly executed flattery. “Well, I’m glad I decided to do so. The celebration is well executed and very much deserved. You did an excellent job at the fields and in the skies,” 

 

That made the soldiers grin and share amused glances, as if they were silently complimenting each other for earning the praise. 

 

 

“We are proud to help, Commander. Are you by yourself?” 

 

The Jedi paused for a few seconds before replying “Not entirely. Anakin had brought me over and went away fifteen minutes ago to talk to Master Vos. I think he got lost on the way.”

 

That made much more sense.

 

Skywalker was well known by his fiery personality. It was very likely he had dragged Obi-Wan along after a long banter, and his former Master had agreed to do as the young Knight wished not to prolong unnecessary discussions. 

 

“Master Skywalker, huh. He did some incre-incredible moves in that X-Wing,” Rex said excitedly, having problems with some tricky words after a few rounds. 

 

“He is an excellent pilot, yes,” Obi-Wan said “If only he would actually listen to some advice and-“

 

“I found you, Master!” came a muffled voice from the left as they all turned heads to see Anakin stumbling over objects lying carelessly on the ground and making his tortuous way to the spot. “It-It was a long journey but I-“ the boy stopped to gather his thoughts “made it.”

 

Cody reunited all willpower left in his slightly intoxicated mind not to laugh at the feared Commander talking in a slur. Rex couldn’t do the same apparently, covering his mouth as soon as the sound reached his ears.

 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan was about to continue the sentence but his former apprentice and very handsome young man, pulled a chair to sit by his side, saying hello to the soldiers as well. 

 

“Master, you were so hard to find. I had to-to go around, I think I even went outside the party to look for you,” there was no pause between the words as they were pronounced way too fast for any of them to understand completely, but, Kenobi, who had a disapproving expression on his face. “But I just-just asked people and they helped me to-“ there was a hiccup “to get to you.”

 

It was obvious enough by the young Jedi’s tone that he had already drank more than his share of alcoholic beverages and was currently making a great effort to sound like a sober person, though he really couldn’t fool anyone. Specially Obi-Wan. 

 

The way he said the last word was full of sentiment, like Anakin was so very glad to simply have found the right path to his best friend. His clouded eyes landed on stern grey ones and stared for what seemed to be a long time before Rex, who also wasn’t completely innocent on the matter of drink consumption, said cheerfully “We are happy to see you too, General Skywalker! We were talking about how good you-you were on that ship.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Anakin nodded, laughing and drinking from his cup, which was half finished already. The Knight moved non stop where he sat, like his body couldn’t be controlled anymore. “I love that vehicle. It’s one of the best in the whole Galaxy, flies like the wind with a smooth engine. Stunning model as well.” one of his arms had made its way around Commander Kenobi and rested on the man’s chair. 

 

“You do know your machinery. Have you liked them since you were a boy?” Rex inquired, fascinated by what he had to say and not even paying attention at the boy’s very dazed state of mind anymore. They seemed to be talking in a language of their own, completely interested in the subject. 

 

“Oh yes,” the Jedi confirmed, dragging his seat closer to his partner, who was oddly calm in a situation like this and completely ignoring the boy’s behaviour for now. “I won a pod race one time in Tatooine, as a kid, you know. Back-back when I met Pad-Senator Amidala and Master Jinn.” he said, very proud of himself. “Built my first droid at five with the spare parts of the…the store. It was alright, all before the…”

 

Cody got what he meant. Before everything happened so fast in his life and he became General. The Clone looked at Kenobi, who seemed so pensive, his eyes gave away deep thoughts about something he, perhaps, would never know. The man’s mind was a mystery and even if he appeared calm at the surface, the soldier knew there was a storm inside. 

 

“Before you met Master Kenobi?” Rex made it easier for him, raising his glass questionably. 

 

Anakin blinked and took a second before smiling genuinely. “Yes. That was before I met Obi-Wan,” and leaned against the older Jedi, resting his head on the broad shoulder and nuzzling the covered skin.

 

Cody's mouth hanged open. 

 

It wasn’t often he saw a Knight display affection so openly. Actually, he didn’t have any memory of a significant tender moment between any of them. But Master Skywalker just closed his eyes and brushed his curls against Obi-Wan, like a pet wanting attention while looking immensely happy doing so. Meanwhile, their Commander just rolled his eyes but did nothing to push him away. Very curious.

 

His brother didn’t seem to mind, encouraging Anakin to talk more about his vast repertoire of technological knowledge, which the boy did avidly. Telling every story there was about how he was able to fix even the most ruined ship they found abandoned, and funny situations in which people tried to trick him during negotiations. 

 

“Oh, yeah! There was that one time an Amani told Obi-Wan a FH-36 was fit for an A-Wing Fighter. We had to go all the way back to trade and find the right piece,” the boy slurred, his body almost glued to their leader, arms flushed together as Anakin’s hand searched for Obi-Wan’s, which had been gripping the cup, and making it let go to play with his palm while the Jedi talked. 

 

It wasn’t something too explicit but not subtle at all, as well. Cody observed as they were lost in conversation and the young man moved his digits over the General’s bare flesh, pressing, pinching and then caressing like it was a routine they knew too well. 

 

He really tried to be discreet and add some inputs to the talk, like the Clone was in fact intrigued by the speech but it was nearly impossible. The small shared touches indicated something too fascinating to ignore. 

 

Master Kenobi seemed more tired than anything else, offering his hand freely to contact whilst looking around. The whole situation seemed so unbelievably natural it was alarming.

 

“-And then we did the spinning routine on the enemy pilots and,” there was another hiccup “You should have seen how loud everyone cheered when we exploded their base.” Skywalker finished, tipping the half full glass onto his lips and sipping the drink as Rex only whispered an amazed ‘whoa’ in return. 

 

“Too bad Obi-Wan was on land. He is not fond of-“ mid-sentence, their Commander turned to look at the overly communicative boy and that made him stop a moment to catch some air, as if the sight of the older Jedi was too much to take in for the dizzy head. 

 

And there was Cody’s surprised expression again by how gobsmacked Anakin appeared to be by looking into grey eyes they knew so well. 

 

The Clone couldn’t do much but kick Rex under the table to check if he was was at least aware of the tension going on but his brother looked at him and shrugged like nothing unusual was taking place. 

 

Unbelievable.

 

“Flying.” the Knight whispered flicking his gaze to Obi-Wan’s lips and then back up, nearly too quickly for untrained eyes to notice. 

 

Cody grabbed the other soldier’s arm and announced with a smile “Well, we are very glad to have him around at least. If you excuse us, we will talk to Commander Ross. He might need our help with the servings. Excuse us.”

 

Rex looked all but confused at the sudden action, as the man dragged him to the spot behind the bar where they had previously stood.

 

“What was that about? I was having fun,” the clueless Clone said, getting free of the grip.

 

“Didn’t you- Are you. Are they-“ but it was useless. Rex continued to look at him as if some kind of alien species had bit him and made the twin act absurdly. “Forget it. Let’s help with the drinks.” and that seemed reasonable enough for him, who just nodded and followed through.

 

—

“I think you’ve had enough, Anakin.” Obi-Wan warned as the boy tried to get a sip his own drink. 

“Nonsense. Come on, we are in a party. That’s what-what people do, right?” and his former Master couldn’t bring himself to disagree, seeing that the majority of the crowd was completely out of their right mind. 

 

“I suppose,” he sighed, running fingers through the already perfectly neat hair. “You’ll pilot in the early hours tomorrow though, and that’s very close from no-Anakin!” he couldn’t conclude the though because the young Jedi kept getting closer to try and steal the drink. 

 

“I said enough,” but as stubborn as his former apprentice was, he swinged the chair forward and almost landed the entire lithe but incredibly strong body on Obi-Wan’s lap. “Now that’s just childish of you. I-“

 

A prosthetic hand caught his jaw, making the man look down where Anakin sat almost entirely on top, moving the mechanic digits up and down even though it wasn’t possible for the boy to feel anything. The leather material of the thick glove brushed on the prickly texture of his beard, making a pleasant scratchy noise. It felt good, like most of times they touched, it was very familiar and yet completely foreign. 

 

Anakin’s eyes were glossy, as if all he could focus right now was Obi-Wan. 

 

His no longer Master with perfect hair, that would feel soft to the touch. Straight nose that made him look even more serious than his voice already stated. Pretty moles that no one noticed if they didn’t get an up close view like this, and Anakin wished only a few would. It was like secret data. 

 

So he just caught a strand of falling hair and tucked it behind the General’s ear, smiling to himself. Obi-Wan was blushing. 

 

“Let me take you to bed, come on. It’s late already and I am not sure you can find your way like this,” there was a grin on his face. 

“Su-sure I can. I parked my tent not far away.” it was worse than the older Jedi had expected.

 

“Yes, of course. Let’s get to the parked tent then." he managed to lift the boy up, wrapping an arm around the petite waist and grabbing a long limb to be placed on tired shoulders. 

 

The sound of the party became muffled and distant as they walked away with Anakin ever present drunk voice telling Obi-Wan how they could have stayed more and maybe pulled a prank on Master Windu. 

 

“That wouldn’t be wise,” was the only response, as the sole of their boots made soft stepping sounds against the fresh grass while approaching the tent. 

 

“See? Told you I remembered,” the boy laughed, leaning against the shorter man and ruffling his fluffy hair. Obi-Wan looked fine with wild locks all around. Anakin giggled and gripped the Knight’s waist to bring their bodies closer and proceed to make a bigger mess. 

 

“Oh please. Anakin, would you stop and get inside at once I, too, would like to rest for night.” he complained before feeling both mocking hands descend and frame his face gently. The Jedi tilted his head questionably as soft lips landed on his.

 

Nothing in his imagination could have prepared the boy to the feeling of kissing Obi-Wan. How it was comparable to lying down after a long day of work on a comfortable bed, or even flying. The manner his Force signature wrapped around the soothing one almost desperately, like the man would fade away at any second if he didn’t hold on strongly enough. 

 

The plushness of his lips were a pleasant surprise. The boy moaned a low ‘hmm’ sound against them, tangling covered fingers through already wild hair. It felt different than kissing Padme, for she tasted sweet and citric like strawberries, while he could detect mint and alcohol on Obi-Wan. Perfect just like his angel.

 

“So good,” he whispered, placing sweet little kisses everywhere he could reach. On that lovely mouth, scratchy beard that felt amazing grazing against soft skin and the tip of a flushed nose. Blissful. “It feels so good.” came the slur.

 

“Anakin,” the accented voice grounded him back to cruel reality again, taking a hold of the willing frame and brushing curls away from clouded eyes. 

 

He expected a lecture, a long one. A laughter or even a hateful glance but Obi-Wan’s eyes were contemplative. Seemed so sad. Why was he sad? Had his reckless acts made his Master upset? He wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

 

“You should sleep.”

 

It wasn’t what he expected but it could have been worse. It still hurt. Deeply. But the tone was kind, as he usually used it. 

 

Anakin squinted, feeling dizzy and confused. A painful sensation in his chest making it clench agonisingly. The younger General pressed their foreheads together, feeling the energy around them, something he learned to cherish over all the years spent together. 

 

“Alright.” his voice sounded broken and completely devastated but it couldn’t be helped. Before he completely disappeared inside the tent, Anakin turned around to see the man walking away.

 

He took a deep breath, opening his mouth to say 'goodnight' but nothing came to the surface, so the Knight nodded and closed the curtains without a word.

—

“Padme,” he whispered in the direction of the holo-call, watching the woman go through some papers before looking up. It was almost morning and he hadn’t been able to catch some sleep before their trip back to Coruscant, so he called the Senator to hear her voice. 

 

Even in the drunk state the boy was in, Padme could make the words out perfectly. She had a lot of experience in oratory. 

 

“Yes, darling?” she asked, noticing how tired he looked after their brief talk. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No. Nothing’s wrong I just-I just thought that I could ask you something.” the voice was hopelessly and low like there was something to be ashamed of.

 

“Of course, anything.” her smile was bright as ever and made the situation lighter somehow. 

 

“Alright. I am asking for a friend who…is confused about,” a deep breath followed “some things.”

 

“Sure, what’s the issue?” her tone was slightly concerned.

 

“Er-so they really love someone who will never leave their heart and it’s very apparent when they see each other and how they interact, even in the smallest things, they are so good together,”

 

“Ok,” Padme had dropped all her duties now to fully pay attention to the story. 

“And even though, they told me there is someone that makes their head all confused and guilty for feeling a certain way because it’s not fair to have two wonderful people. It’s not right, right?” 

 

The former Queen had nothing but a sympathetic expression on her gorgeous face, tilting her head and resting it against the left hand to look back at her loved one.

 

“There is nothing wrong in having more than one person in your heart, as long as you are open and honest about how you feel. I do believe feelings are one of the elements in this realm we can’t fully understand nor control. They shouldn’t apologise or feel sorry for developing them towards another person, if it’s genuine.”

 

They both took a break and looked at each other. Anakin ran fingers through his curls, trying to make the horrible headache go away as Padme sighed, blinking slowly. 

 

“Is it genuine?” was her only question.

 

Anakin nodded.

 

She grinned and resumed looking at the forgotten paperwork. “Then, when you decide to properly talk about it,” the smirk couldn’t get any wider “Send greetings to General Kenobi for me. I will be waiting here.” 

 

Their connection was shut right after Padme laughed at the sight of Anakin’s shocked face via communicator.


	3. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves.
> 
> This is the final chapter through the eyes of Ahsoka (my love, my baby) and how she perceives her loved one's Force signature and the relationship between her favourite dorky Jedi.
> 
> WILL, MY DARLING, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Walking around the Jedi Camp right after a victory was one of the most uplifting activities Ahsoka could think of doing to ease off the tension of a long battle and a thorough physical performance at the field.

 

It was almost dawn and the atmosphere couldn’t be more agreeable to people's happiness all around. The first rays of sunshine were beginning to rise in the sky and the girl could feel the warmth on her slightly cold skin. A gentle breeze was coming from the East, making the attached padawan-braid move with the mild wind and click against its own beads. 

 

There were full trees around the tents, bearing enormous shining leaves that were starting to get tinged with a lovely orange colour, indicating chill days not so far ahead. Some fell around the Order’s ships, creating a rather gorgeous scenery which the young apprentice could just sit down and appreciate for long minutes. 

 

Ever since the war, it was rarer to see the teams reunited in a single planet. The last confrontation against the Empire had been severe, demanding all their crew to gather and act upon the threat. 

 

Days had passed and the Clones, along with their Commanders and Knights, hadn't had a chance to take a break from intense action that followed regarding enemy troops. The attacks had been feral, with the sudden appearance of the Sith.

 

Ahsoka was requested to fight on the land, helping the soldiers and protecting civilians, while her Master took hold of a ship and almost single handedly managed to blow the majority of the Empire’s fleet. 

 

The young Togruta hadn’t seen Master Kenobi around in four days and, therefore, was mostly worried about his health. It wasn’t easy to find allies in the heat of combat while trying to take care of every aspect of a fight. She had hoped the General was alright and felt guilty for not having time to check upon everyone. 

 

That was why the apprentice was strolling around looking for the man, since no one seemed to have a clear statement about his status. 

 

Exploring the camp, Ahsoka could recognise familiar faces grinning away, petting each other’s shoulders and congratulating members on the successful achievement. 

 

At least ten feet away from the girl, stood Master Plo, wearing the protection mask as usual, and gesticulating wildly at every Clone that approached him with a warm hug, spending at least thirty seconds with each one while tapping at their backs reassuringly and exclaiming encouraging words.She smiled at the scene whist the brothers gathered around the him in a semi-circle, waiting their turn to be praised. 

 

Ahsoka’s memory was shifty when it came to the years she was just a little toddler but the warrior would never forget the first strong energy she felt around her spirit. 

 

Master Plo had something serious about him, like most Jedi did, but his signature was mostly light and tender. A yellowish glow surrounded the Commander, stating a powerful presence, not so easy to overcome, but also an out-going personality, open to new ideas and very much approachable. 

 

When he had found the little girl, the Togruta reminded herself of how careful he had been to make first contact, containing the Force around the body and reaching gently towards the child not to spook her with any sudden movement. 

 

She knew by now the lively glow grew and became radiant whenever there was conflict, or simply in happy situations. 

 

There was no mystery for a Knight to read emotions, especially when it came from another Force sensitive colleague. It was both a curse and a gift, depending on the scenario one could be in. 

 

For instance, the girl, if concentrated hard enough, could evidently see the sheer euphoria of the Master, surrounded by his very much appreciated soldiers, even though they had no clue of the kind of sentiment they elicited from their leader. She could affirm that, without a doubt, he cared for each single one of them by the way his energy oozed off his form like an infant’s would when they were around friends close to their heart. Playful and sincere. 

 

She waved at him, who retributed the gesture quickly, making Ahsoka laugh at his enthusiasm. 

 

Taking a few steps ahead, she caught a glimpse of Master Vos talking to Aayla. 

 

They seemed to be discussing details about a trip, with a map on their hands, while pointing out between stars and circling at the paper with gloved fingers. None of them were injured or appeared to be exhausted. It was a good sign and Ahsoka was glad nothing bad came their way. The only perceptible odd thing was a bandage around Quinlan’s arm but it didn’t look like anything serious. Perhaps a simple cut. 

 

Unlike Master Plo, the handsome tall Master’s energy travelled in waves, not distinctively calm nor too agitated. It was powerful and remarkable, a trait of a strong personality, extremely determined. The dark greenish shade made it seem earthy somehow, like he was deeply connected to the environment around him, hyper aware of any change or movement. 

 

Ahsoka could perceive he was content enough at the moment, encircling Aayla’s own vitality, rosy and delicate, focused on her tutor's words, amazingly pleasant to be around. The young apprentice missed their conversations and training sessions together.

 

They were very unique in that sense. It wasn’t quite easy to find an ideal match when it came to the Force. It had its own ways to work without due explanation. Sometimes, similar energies did get along just fine, complementing each other and sharing constructive thoughts. In other situations, however, it could end up terribly wrong, resulting in short tempered people having endless discussions about meaningless subjects. 

 

Putting that into perspective, she liked to think that her own combination with Anakin was unexpectedly good. Seen that, both were undeniably impulsive and trusted their instincts to get out of danger. Also, they shared a ‘disturbing dismissive nature towards rules’ as General Kenobi was so keen on repeating every time they disrespected direct orders. 

 

Not so far from where Quinlan stood, Master Windu talked to some recruits. He had a stern expression and looked directly into their eyes, as if trying to make sure they understood everything he said. 

 

Despite being serious, everything indicated a calm state. Loopings and ripples of pure spirit moved around with the harmonious wind. Ahsoka guessed he was satisfied with the day’s outcome. If she closed her eyes it was possible to sense the purple energy spreading around the man. A royal tone she had always admired, going round, introspective and full of deep thoughts she couldn’t help but be curious about. 

 

He was a wise man, standing tall wherever he went. Difficult to be handled. So different from Master Billaba and her gorgeous silver signature that welcomed younglings to ask her questions about classes and missions.

 

The girl smiled and continued her way between the tents, nodding at every friend that came across her path. Until she felt it. 

 

A familiar presence. With a slightly different aspect. 

 

The young Togruta had learned how to recognise Obi-Wan’s vitality from miles away. She really didn’t find it a challenge to do so. It was similar to follow the faint sound of the river run. It was always there in the background somewhere. Soft yet so distinct. 

 

That meant he was alright at least. He was there. 

 

Quiet steps approached a red and gold tent with a few sewed details on the fabric. Ahsoka had no doubt the General was inside, but before she could make another movement, Obi-Wan came out, carrying a bunch of things in his hand that she couldn’t make out from the distance. Sensing that something was off, the girl hid behind a tree, inclining her body to take a peek. 

 

It seemed to be a small satchel. Brown coloured and a bit old. The young apprentice squinted to get a better look but the details seemed unimportant since she couldn’t see what was in it. 

 

He placed the item down, next to a cut log, where once a tree had been, and sat down right before it, closing his eyes and taking sip of what seems to be a fresh herbal tea.

 

The scene was odd. The Commander was doing nothing really but there was something so awkwardly….off-beat.

 

Obi-Wan preferred to be alone. It was part of him as much as Ahsoka liked to be around people. That didn’t make his social abilities less evolved, though. The Knight was, by far, one of the most articulated people she had ever encountered, with the obvious exception of Senator Amidala. 

 

The soothing and gentle energy floated around lowly, near to the ground where it circled around the man’s body. 

 

Now, even though it wasn’t so simple to detect Obi-Wan’s energy, the girl felt lucky for catching him with shields down. She made sure to cover every trace of her own, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to contain the spirit within. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to notice her that way, if he wasn’t pretending not to already. 

 

But no, Master Kenobi seemed deep in thought, looking directly at the markings of the log like something was troubling him. Maybe someone?

 

He tried in vain to lift his energy but sighed after the third attempt. Ahsoka frowned and wondered what could have affected the Knight so much to the point of failure on taming emotions. 

 

The Force signature wasn’t visible, at least not right away. It was all around, interacting with nature, people and reacting to sensations. Frustration included. Each person had their own unique aura, even the ones who weren’t trained in the ways of the Jedi, or in the worst case…the Sith. They all had something inside that burned, made every single soul one of a kind. She smiled at the thought. It was pleasant to be reminded of that.

 

One of the many things the Council and Order prepared their warriors for was to see it. 

 

It was like second nature now, to reach around and simply…feel. How they all fit together, matching, sparkling and bonding. 

 

The thought was interrupted by another intense movement midair, resembling a gentle flame making its way meekly through a wooden surface. Ahsoka’s lekkus twitched in a sigh of excitement, immediately recognising the owner of such uncommon energy.

 

Her Master took slow steps in the direction of the General. His signature was uncharacteristically faint, a little faded on the edges. So very different than the usual fiery remark every time he got near anyone. 

 

The singular deep red shade of it was anything but traditional. It rippled wildly around him during combat in a truly gorgeous display of strength and ability. Try as she might, the Togruta couldn’t really mock him in that area because his skills were breathtakingly brutal and precise, while Obi-Wan’s were fluid and elegant.

 

And exactly as his ways in war, Anakin wasn’t subtle when it came to anything. Especially emotions.

 

The two of them looked like they had been having a rough time dealing with each other’s presence, as if there was a main issue they weren’t willing to discuss. At least not openly. It only made the girl more curious on the matter. 

 

Their signatures were often perceived together, exactly like Ventress had mentioned once, and many others before her, ‘where there was Skywalker, Kenobi closely followed.’ There was undeniable truth in that. The warriors were inseparable. Some even asked whose pupil Ahsoka really was because of the closeness of their lessons towards her. 

 

But now, it was all different somehow. The perfect synchrony was almost…shy.

 

Anakin kicked the dirty around his boots and cleared his throat, as if it wasn’t obvious enough he was just standing right there. His hair was a mess and the robes even more so, ratchet and torn apart around an arm and ribs. There were some not so good looking cuts on the exposed skin. Nothing alarming but probably very painful. The young face was also covered with dry blood and fresh small wounds.

 

Obi-Wan lifted his head at the sound, looking at the former padawan up and down, analysing how bad the outcome of his hastiness had been that time. He gesturing to the log right before him in invitation. 

 

Her Master’s energy chirped a bit, becoming a little bit more vivid, like a small pet that had been granted permission to come closer. He limped a little and took a seat at the indicated spot, still looking down and not daring to meet the older Knight’s eyes. 

 

A hand was lifted carefully, almost gingerly, towards the boy’s face and gently gripped the strong jaw, making him hiss in pain at the sting caused by the contact of cold flesh against the cuts. Obi-Wan didn’t seem to pay attention to it, moving the head as he would a delicate tool, getting more details on the injuries while Anakin flushed.

 

Ahsoka frowned at the reaction, very odd for someone like him, and paid close attention as the older man opened the small leather bag and took a complete first-aid kit out, starting with sterilisation and cleaning the irritated open spots with an alcohol soaked cotton. 

 

“He-hey,” was the first thing Anakin said, avoiding the face mere inches from his own and holding in signs of discomfort, cheeks completely red. “I-“ 

 

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow at him in amusement, daring the boy to say anything, and succeeding, as Anakin just closed his eyes and gave up trying to form any sentence he planned to let out. 

 

The girl observed as the General proceeded to finish the first task and take out what seemed to be a herbal made remedy, spreading it on the injured skin and covering them up properly. 

 

When it came to a cut on his forehead, the largest one of them all, Obi-Wan warily combed the curls falling on the younger Jedi’s face away, holding them in place as he repeated the process, completely focused on the action. 

 

Meanwhile, the piercing eyes, which appeared to be painfully shut until then, relaxed visibly, as he let out a long breath, lowering shoulders and going completely pliant under the touches. Practically like a small cat being petted. 

 

Then something happened. Energy began to rise, timidly at first then more vibrantly. Anakin’s compelling one shifting around playfully, teasing the calming blue presence up to the point it began to float around in defeat, joining the other. 

 

She smiled without realising, gasping lowly as they moved and entwined together, looping and circling, tying at some points and looking more alive than ever before, creating a singular stream.

 

The atmosphere changed abruptly. A pleasant feeling took over Ahsoka’s mind, making her feel light-headed, happy all of the sudden and euphoric at the same time. She had heard about the kind of connections that had influence on their surroundings but the girl had never experienced one up close. It was similar to feeling safe in a warm place, the tip of her finger felt tingly. 

 

Blinking stupidly at the scene, she witnessed as Obi-Wan let go of the kit and Anakin finally met his eyes after what seemed to be a long, long time. 

 

They were apologetic and reluctant, trying to communicate something she couldn’t understand. But the General seemed to have gotten it just fine, smiling down at the troubled expression and leaning closer to press his lips against the boy’s forehead. 

 

Her mouth hung open as her hand covered it rapidly to assure no sound would come out.

 

Anakin breathed deeply, shaking his head lightly and framing the Knight’s face, bringing it down. The distance between them was insignificant now as the younger man moved forward and nuzzled against his beard. 

 

It wasn’t provocation or a challenge. It was a question. 

 

Oh…

 

Obi-Wan gave him a puzzling look before standing up and making his way inside the tent, not looking back, as the Commander grinned wildly to himself, shaking the dust off his clothes and waiting a few seconds before turning around and mimicking the action. Only stopping briefly to look at the direction of Ahsoka’s hiding spot to whisper ‘See you later, Snips.’, disappearing behind the heavy fabric with a wink.


End file.
